I Need To Know!
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [Gohan&Videl] There are some things you need to know in life? How to get to school! How to wrap a present! How to make a good meal for your family! But more importantly can you honestly trust someone to love and care for you?


**Before I fall in love!**

_**Standard Disclaimers**: All characters featured herein do not belong to me and are merely used for the object of fun for those who read it and myself who enjoys writing fictions in regards to the characters used herein._

_This will be a one shot._

_

* * *

_

Reviews are greatly appreciated so please review me with flames/ positive reviews. Thanks guys

Videl took of her shoes and placed them on the rack beside the main door to the Satan household. Her bag still clinging to her shoulder as she took her school jacket off and placed it on a hook about fifteen centimeters from her head. She smiled to herself.

She could help but feel happier. For some reason just the thought of being with Gohan put the biggest smile on her face. The way he treated her like a normal person when he was around. She knew he wasn't only her friend because of who her father was. How did she know that? Because he hated him with vengeance and for very good reason.

She didn't want to feel this way though. She was craving him and that was not a really good sign. She made herself a promise years ago that she wouldn't put herself through the pain again. The pain of caring for someone so much that she got badly hurt, she just didn't like the pain and didn't need it on her plate.

Walking into the kitchen she saw a beautifully decorated chocolate mud cake on the middle of the bench, underneath it was a note. It had her name on the front of the envelope. So she flipped it over opening the envelope and retrieving the note from inside. The cover of the car enclosed was a bright pink card with bunny rabbits all over it saying '_Happy Birthday'_. This meant her father was going to miss her birthday again…just as he always did.

She opened the card and read the note; it didn't take long for her hand to come in contact with the cake knocking it on the floor.

_**My heart says we've got something real**_

_**Can I trust the way I feel?**_

_**Cuz my heart's been through it before**_

_**Am I'm just seeing what I want to see**_

_**Or is it true**_

_**Could you really be?**_

She couldn't believe it at all. This was her seventeenth birthday and yet again he was going to miss it. It wasn't only a hard day for him it was a hard day for Videl. I mean how would you feel knowing that several years earlier your mother had been killed in a terrible car accident on your birthday on the way to your tenth birthday party at Capsule Corporation functions inc.

There was a faint knock on the door causing Videl to snap out of her thoughts. She walked back the way she had come only five minutes earlier walking to the door and opening it to reveal Gohan standing their smiling at her. She smiled weakly at him.

"Is everything ok Shorty?" Gohan asked concerned as she let him in the door. He held a small parcel in his left hand, he handed it to her. "We forgot to give this to you earlier"

Videl looked at the package, which he had placed into her hand, it was not a very big gift, just something small. The wrapping paper consisted of a little blue cartoon puppy in funny poses with a party hat on. She pulled back the wrapping only to reveal a dark blue photo frame with a medium sized photo in it. It featured Gohan, Videl, Eraser and Sharpener, on their last school excursion to Capsule Corporation.

She smiled at him with gratitude. "Thank you so much Gohan its beautiful"

"Your more then welcome Shorty!" Gohan answered smiling at her, the look of her in her knee length denim pants and pink sleeveless shirt just making him melt. It pointed out every curve correctly and beautifully. "Where's your dad?"

"He's not coming" Videl whispered, "He's got better stuff to do and he doesn't really like this day much"

"Why?" Gohan asked sitting down in the kitchen as Videl knelt onto the floor to pick up the cake of which she had knocked off the table only minutes earlier.

"It's a long story" Videl sighed as she placed the cake in the bin and walked over to the fridge opening it up and pulling out a bottle of orange juice and placing it on the bench. She closed the fridge and looked over to Gohan. "Say Gohan?"

"Yeah" He whispered back to her.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Videl asked curiously

"Nope, not at all"

"Do you want to stay here with me tonight?" Videl asked nervously "I mean I could really use the company and we don't have school tomorrow and all"

**And I'm at the point of no return**

**So afraid of getting burned**

**But I wanna take a chance**

**Oh please**

**Give me a reason to believe**

**Say you're the one that you'll always be**

He smiled at her sweetly. "Sure of course Shorty that's what I'm here for!"

She smiled at him as she finished pouring the drinks and walked over to him handing him one before sitting down beside him. He smiled at her. Those lavender eyes just made him want to lean foreword and kiss her deeply and passionately on her pale pink lips.

Without thinking his hand trailed along her arm causing Videl to flinch a little for she wasn't expecting it. His touch was so warm. As his hand trailed along her arm she felt ready to lean into his open arms and hug him for all he was worth.

But no it wasn't right for her to feel this way. Especially on this day of all days, the day her mother had passed away all those years ago, she wasn't allowed to be happy on this day, not once. She pulled away from Gohan. His eyes looking into hers. Almost pleading to her and questioning her as why she did that.

"Gohan?" Her voice was trembling and she couldn't stop it at all, it was just trembling with nerves. Her nerves were eased a bit when she felt his warm lips pressed against hers. The passion was evident in the kiss. Videl kissed him back just as passionately as he had her if not more. But within a few seconds she'd pulled back again.

Why did she just kiss him back? Why had she allowed him to kiss her? Why? She couldn't answer why, but she kept asking herself the same questions over and over and over again.

The feeling she felt when his lips had touched hers. His arms had made themselves aware around her waist pulling her closer to him and hugging her tightly as she looked at him. His eyes just conveying love across to her, but she couldn't certain. After all she had been hurt before.

**Someone to have and hold**

**With all my heart and soul**

**I need to know**

**Before I fall in love**

**Someone who'll stay around**

**(Through All) my ups and downs**

**So tell me now**

**Before I fall in love**

"Gohan I need to know"

* * *

**_LadyLunic_:**_ I know its short but that's how I feel it should be. I hope you liked it. If not tell me why? So I can better myself and my future writings. Thank you for taking the time to read through my fiction._

_**Soundtrack**: CoCo Lee – Before I Fall In Love_

_FIN!_


End file.
